Battery-operated actuator assembly is known for use in controlling the flow of water in the toilet. Taking as an example, automatic facets will, upon detection of the hands of a user, open and supply water for a certain period of time. These faucets are operated by battery cells. As the power consumption is generally not low, the battery life is usually short and hence replacement of battery cells can be frequent.
The invention seeks to mitigate or to at least alleviate such a problem or shortcoming by providing a fluid-operated actuator assembly.